A Fateful Vision
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after "Visions of Daphne." Niles argues with Roz over her gift of a dragon statue. When Daphne overhears, she realizes the true meaning of her vision, changing her life forever. One-shot. Rating is for mild profanity.


Niles entered Nervosa and quickly spotted Roz. She saw him, too, as he approached.

"What was so important that you had to meet me here?" Roz asked, rolling her eyes. It was clear she was annoyed.

"This," Niles said, placing a box on the table.

It didn't take long for Roz to recognize it as the box she'd left at his office just yesterday. "Well, what's wrong with it?"

Niles sighed. Where would he start? But he knew better than to tell her the truth. "I just don't have room for it. Take it back, and get yourself a refund." He knew there was no way he'd ever allow such a hideous dragon to occupy his shelves.

"Look, I bought you this as a thank-you, and this is the response I get? I didn't have to do this, you know!"

He should've known she'd react like this. "I appreciate the gesture, Roz. Really, I do. But it isn't necessary. I was happy to do what I could to ensure Alice's future."

"You know, most people just accept a gift, even if they don't like it. It's called re-gifting, Niles!"

"It isn't that I don't like it," Niles said, making sure to sniffle in case of a nosebleed. "I simply have no room for a dragon on the shelves of my antique collection."

Daphne was just heading home after running a few errands for Dr. Crane. She'd be meeting Donny later, but she figured there was time to stop for a quick coffee. She stopped in her tracks when she realized that the younger Dr. Crane and Roz were in the middle of a heated argument. But it was Dr. Crane's words which literally made her heart stop. A dragon? No, it couldn't have anything do with her vision. Could it?

"Fine, if you feel that strongly about it, I'll take it back. But it'll be a cold day in hell before you get another gift from me, Niles Crane!" Roz got up and left the coffee shop, box in hand. She pushed right past Daphne, never even stopping to say hello.

"Well, what was that about?" Daphne asked, now approaching Dr. Crane.

"Oh, it's nothing," Niles said dismissively.

"It seemed awfully loud to be nothing." Daphne couldn't help laughing.

Niles sighed in defeat. "Roz bought me this stupid dragon as a gift. It doesn't go with anything else in my apartment, so I figured the nice thing to do would be to give it back so that she could get a refund. Apparently, she didn't agree."

"A dragon?" Daphne asked. "Well, that's certainly odd. I had a vision just last night. Me true love was standing next to a dragon. I guess my signals must've gotten crossed." She laughed. Her powers could do some funny things sometimes.

Niles' heart ached. He knew he had to be the man in her vision. But he remembered what he'd told her yesterday about not ending her relationship with Donny for the wrong reasons. Better not to say something now that he'd regret later. Instead, he simply swallowed hard. "How are things with you and Donny?"

Daphne smiled. "Oh, just fine. We're already making plans for the wedding. Donny wants something big."

Once again, it hurt Niles to hear this. "Well, I'm happy for you. Donny's a lucky man."

"Well, thank you, Dr. Crane." Daphne felt herself blushing at his words.

Niles wasn't sure how much more of this he could stand, making small talk with Daphne about her wedding to someone else. "Um, I really should be going. Tell Frasier I'll meet him for dinner."

"Oh, all right, then." Daphne wondered why Dr. Crane was in a hurry all of a sudden. Usually, he had time to stop and chat with her. But she forced a smile as he took off. For a moment, she didn't move. Then her mind drifted back to last night's vision of her true love with a dragon. Suddenly, she could see Dr. Crane's face clearly. She'd had visions before about a mysterious stranger. Until now, she'd dismissed them as a product of her fear. But she'd never previously had a vision about a specific person. She felt sure that that meant something. Before she knew what she was doing, she was rushing back out of the café. "Dr. Crane, wait!"

Niles turned at the sound of her voice. She was running toward him now.

Daphne reached him, now out of breath. "I just had that vision again, the one of my true love standing next to a dragon. Only it was clearer this time. I-I think it was you!"

Niles was too stunned to be thrilled. "What about Donny?" His head spun so that he wasn't even sure he could think clearly.

"Well, what I told you before wasn't entirely true. We were making wedding plans, and he does want something big, but we're having a bit of trouble agreeing on what exactly that should be."

"Are you say that you want to call off the engagement?" Now that Niles could think clearly, he found himself feeling overjoyed. But still, was it right for Daphne to change her mind so soon after accepting Donny's proposal?

"I don't know. But my heart is telling me that this vision is true. How can I marry Donny when I'm not sure if he's my true love?"

"Daphne, Frasier advised me yesterday not to get involved in your relationship with Donny. I want you to be happy, even if it breaks my heart."

Suddenly, Daphne realized this was what love was about – wanting someone else's happiness more than your own. She knew Donny loved her, but she doubted he felt like this. "I think that marrying Donny would be a mistake. You're my true love – the vision confirms it!"

Niles couldn't help but smile as Daphne put her arms around him. He longed to kiss her, but he couldn't , when she was technically still another man's fiancee. Daphne seemed to feel a similar desire, but she held back. There would be time for all of that later. For now, she had to see Donny immediately.

"I know that what you have to do isn't easy. If I could, I would spare you from ever having to see Donny again." Niles caressed her cheek. "But, since I can't, I just want you know that I think you're the bravest person I've ever met."

Daphne understood what he was saying. She dreaded the thought of breaking Donny's heart, but she knew it had to be done. Her happiness depended on it.

Niles couldn't help sighing at the way Daphne looked at him. He thought back to how all of this started, with Roz's silly dragon. Suddenly, he was grateful for it, because it had led to the happiest moment of his life.

**The End**


End file.
